


Killing the Buddhist

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Red Tape [1]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Series, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between lives, the Sanzo-ikkou lend assistance to the Shokan Division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing the Buddhist

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fun little crossover idea for a 100_roadtrips challenge. Then the fuda_100 challenge for the week was paperwork, which fit nicely into the crossover universe. Things sort of snowballed from there. Blame Eliza, Ravenbell, and Phoebe for the ongoing encouragement.

"What the fuck?"

"Welcome to Meifu." The bespectacled stranger smiled like Hakkai, overlooking Sanzo's profanity.

"Where?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo said, "Wrong ideology. Why are we here?"

"You ran up a significant debt to the Sanbutsushin in your past lives. They owe one of our deities. It was agreed you could serve both debts while awaiting your next incarnations."

Sanzo looked ready to explode. Hakkai said quickly, "May I ask what our duties will be?"

"You are Shinigami."

"What?" Gojyo asked, but Sanzo now looked pleased.

"Death gods. We'll need our weapons."

"They are in your quarters."

"When do we start?"


End file.
